oliefandomcom-20200213-history
Wheelie (episode)/Transcript
Information in preparation. Here are the heroes of the episode Wheelie Transcipt Wheelie: Hey there. You gotta be Olie and that'd make you his best pal Billy Bevel. I'm Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ilie !!! Bangin' The Ol' Boinky-Ball? Oh, don't let me interruprt. Let the good times roll! Whatcha waiting for? Jingle Jangle Day? Oho looks like you two are into some serious fun. Jump, dunk's my middle name. That's why they call me Wheelie. That's just how I was put together I guess. But I try not to let it snow me down any. Show us what you got Olie. : All :: Will you be lost by time or be part of history? :: Will your story be told or remain a mystery? :: Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done? :: Time to make your choice, only you can be the one :: :: :: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa :: As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!) :: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa :: As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey! Hey! Hey!) :: Will you do something great with the time that you have here? :: Will you make your mark? Will you conquer what you fear? :: And when you go back home, everybody there will see :: You were part of the Legend of Everfree! :: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa :: As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!) :: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa :: As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!) :: Will you find your greatest glory? :: Will you be a falling star? :: Here to learn what nature teaches :: Here to learn more who you are :: Will you be lost by time or be part of history? :: Will your story be told or remain a mystery? :: And when you go back home, everybody there will see :: You were part of the Legend of Everfree! :: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa :: As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!) :: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa :: As you join in the Legend of Everfree! :: Hey!﻿ : Spot: snoring : Olie Polie: his sleep No... It can't be...! It isn't true...! : Billy Bevel: Um, Olie? : on door : Spike: excitedly : Gizmo: Olie! The bus for Camp Everfree leaves in ten minutes! : Olie Polie: Oh, no-no-no-no-no! I can't believe I overslept! : opens : Billy Bevel: Me neither. That's not like you. : Olie Polie: I know! : Zowie Polie: Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes alarm clock buzzer? : clock buzzer : Billy Bevel: It's gonna be fine. We'll help you pack. : Spot: pants : Percy Polie: sighs We're gonna be out in the woods. When is she gonna need that? : Polina Polie: If we were going to the moon, I'd insist she packed an evening gown. One never knows, darling. : Olie Polie: Lemme just get changed. : Polie and Bevel Pals: Wheelie?! : Olie Polie: How is this possible? Billy helped me defeat you at the Round Pal, Square Friend! : Wheelie: You and your friends can never truly defeat me! laughter : Percy Polie, Polina Polie, and Gizmo: scream : Billy Bevel and Zowie Polie: scream : Spot and Pappy: scream : Wheelie: Wheelie's a part of you! I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Olie! And this time, I won't stop until I have all the magic! : Olie Polie: No! : Olie Polie: Stop! : Barks : Zowie Polie: We can't stop, silly! We're not there yet! : Billy Bevel: Hey, are you okey, dokey? : Olie Polie: Heh. I'm fine. : Zowie Polie: We are gonna have so much fun! We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows! : Gizmo: Yeah, probably not gonna do that. : Zowie Polie: Maybe you're not. : squeak : Principal Celestia: Attention, students, we're almost there. But before we arrive, we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip. : Vice Principal Luna: When we were your age, we made some of our favorite memories in these woods, and we're sure you will, too. : Principal Celestia: Now who's excited for Camp Everfree?! : Students: cheering : : Polie :: Wake up in the mornin' :: And I pull the covers over my head :: Hey-oh (Week is starting, week is starting) :: I gotta get it movin' :: But I'd rather stay here instead :: Hey, hey (School is calling, school is calling) : Wheelie :: My hair's a disaster, don't know what to do :: But I need to move faster to make it through :: This crazy morning has got me confused :: (Clock is racing, time is wasting :: Nine to six, brain is phasing) : Polie and Wheelie :: Everywhere that I go :: Everything that I do :: I can't shake these Monday blues :: 'Cause some days, I can't find the way :: Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay : Wheelie :: Just can't seem to get it right :: A cloud is hanging over me :: Hey (Rain is falling, rain is falling) :: I wish it was the weekend :: 'Cause you know that's where I'd rather be :: Hey, hey (Friday's calling, Friday's calling) : Polie :: I wonder what things won't go my way :: Or if I'll ever make it through the day :: I hope this feeling won't lead me astray :: (You'll get through it, you can do it :: With your gals, there's nothing to it) : Polie and Wheelie :: Everywhere that I go :: Everything that I do :: I can't shake these Monday blues :: 'Cause some days, I can't find the way :: Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay : Wheelie :: Just when I feel like it might come crashing down : Polie :: I can count on my friends to help me turn my mood around! : Polie and Wheelie :: (With my gals, there's nothing to it!) :: Everywhere that I go :: With everything that I do :: I'll say goodbye to the Monday blues :: 'Cause I've got my friends with me :: And the sunshine is all I see :: Everywhere that I go :: With everything that I do :: The world feels so fresh and new :: 'Cause I've got my friends with me :: And those blues are ancient history! Category:Transcripts